This invention relates generally to absorbent tampons and more specifically to catamenial tampons particularly adapted for digital insertion.
Digital tampons have been on the market for many years but for a number of reasons have been much less popular than tampons which employ tube or stick-type applicatios. Since digital tampons do not require separate applicators, packaging is more compact and less conspicuous and is one of the reasons they are preferred by some tampon users.
Some of the less desirable features of digital tampons which discourage potential users include the following: (1) The small size and necessity for grasping with the fingers make it difficult to handle and insert. (2) During insertion the fingers invariably get soiled with body fluids. (3) The entire tampon is usually of highly compressed construction which does provide sufficient rigidity for insertion but inhibits rapid expansion and does not have a soft outer surface. (4) In most cases, directional deployment after insertion is usually not possible.
In the prior art, some attempts have been made to overcome these difficulties but none of the tampons incorporating such features have been successfully marketed.
Among the prior art patents related to digital tampons, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,135,262 Kobler et al, 3,358,686 Asaka, 3,674,029 Bates et al, and 3,946,737 Kobler are typical of the many proposed arrangements designed to prevent fingers from getting soiled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,673 to Poncy et al discloses a relatively non-compressible core enclosed in an elastomeric foam jacket for surface cushioning. An extension of the foam jacket provides a skirt to receive the finger of the user for digital insertion.
U.S. Pat No. 4,041,948 Flam et al employs a separate and distinct rigidifying central element in combination with a main absorptive body of softer materials. The purpose of the rigidifying central element being to provide sufficient structural support for digital insertion.
While each of these prior art digital tampons serves to alleviate some of the problems enumerated above, the prior art structures are of multi-element construction which complicates the potential for economical mass production.
In the non-digital prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,341 to Glassman shows a tampon of unitary construction in which the lower end of the tampon is highly compressed to such degree that it is adapted to retain its compressed condition at all times prior to and during use. The compressed end of Glassman is designed to be very resistant to the free flow of menstrual fluids and to provide a barrier to leakage of wastes prior to total absorption by the tampon. The concept and purpose of the Glassman disclosure is not the same as disclosed herein.
The present invention is directed to a unitary tampon which utilizes conventional materials to provide an improved tampon having internal rigidity for structural support during insertion; external conformability for comfort; protection against finger soilage; positive insertion control; and deployment and positioning capabilities after insertion. In addition, the internal rigid structure functions as a highly absorbent member for collecting and holding menstrual fluid during use.